


Только да

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016





	Только да

Хоши не может уснуть уже который день. Усталость наливает веки свинцом и окутывает голову туманом, оседая радиоактивной росой в сознании. Когда Хоши умывается, глаза немилосердно щиплет от воды. Ей кажется, что удастся уснуть прямо на посту, подперев голову и привалившись к панели связи, но, как назло, сон не хочет приходить к ней ни там, ни в её каюте. Каждый раз она беспокойно ворочается на кровати почти до утра и засыпает где-то за полчаса до звонка будильника. Лучше бы не ложилась. Голова отзывается пульсирующей болью на любое движение, и Хоши в отчаянии пьёт убойную дозу чая с успокаивающими травами. Не помогает.  
  
Тогда Хоши идёт к Флоксу, ещё не зная, что подписала приговор своему внутреннему спокойствию.  
  


***

  
  
– Расслабьтесь, Сато, это всего лишь массаж.  
  
Хоши честно старается последовать совету Т’Пол, но когда проворные пальцы той вновь пробегают по чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне бедра, да ещё и в опасной близости от трусиков… Это совершенно невыносимо. За ту неделю, что Хоши, по совету Флокса, ходит на вулканский нейромассаж в исполнении Т’Пол, она стала спать, как убитая, но появилась новая проблема. Ей снится, что она целуется с субкоммандером Т’Пол, и та гладит её между ног до сладкой истомы.  
  
Наяву же эти регулярные занятия – всего лишь медицинская процедура, хоть и интимная до ужаса. Т’Пол, кажется, не смущает, что Хоши для массажа остается только в трусиках. Невозмутимость субкоммандера переходит все границы – ещё ни одно живое существо не было таким равнодушным, когда массировало её грудь! Обнажённую грудь!  
  
Хоши злится и рвется в увольнительную, чтобы поскорее перестать хотеть длинные изящные пальцы Т’Пол в себе, умирающей от желания. Но шанса всё не выдается, и Хоши медленно сходит с ума, продолжая появляться на пороге каюты Т’Пол каждый вечер…  
  


***

  
  
– У меня ничего не получится, если ты сейчас же не сбросишь напряжение, Сато, – настойчиво говорит Т’Пол, убирая руки с плеч Хоши, которая тем временем пытается не стонать от того, как ей хорошо.  
  
– Но я же расслаблена, субкоммандер! Всё в порядке, мы можем продолжать! – отвечает Хоши, надеясь, что Т’Пол вернётся к своему занятию. Но нет.  
  
– Я не смогу тебе помочь, пока ты так напряжена.  
  
Т’Пол внимательно смотрит ей в глаза, и что-то внутри Хоши перегорает, иначе как объяснить то, что она наклоняется вперёд и запечатлевает на губах Т’Пол поцелуй?  
  
Осознание содеянного настигает тогда, когда Хоши почти готова поцеловать Т’Пол ещё раз.  
  
– Господи, субкоммандер, простите, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, – тараторит она, подскакивая с места и мысленно уже убегая по направлению к своей каюте, но тут Т’Пол хватает её за руку, разворачивает к себе и целует, глубоко и сладко.  
  
Мысли мгновенно путаются, и Хоши стонет, прижимаясь к Т’Пол и отвечая на поцелуй. Руки Т’Пол с силой гладят её спину, и боже, кажется, что не одна Хоши мучилась от недостатка секса.  
  
Т’Пол толкает её на кровать, и Хоши зачарованно смотрит, как идеальные пальцы той быстро расправляются с пуговицами на голубой шёлковой пижаме. Грудь у Т’Пол красивая, с не слишком широкими ореолами сосков, и Хоши обнимает её ладонями, щекоча соски большими пальцами. Т’Пол нечитаемо смотрит на неё, наклоняется и снова целует, скользя рукой по её животу вниз, к влажным складкам половых губ.  
  
Хоши дышит ртом, когда Т’Пол, чуть прикусив мочку её уха, вводит в её лоно сразу два пальца. Нежная пульсирующая плоть отзывается на проникновение сладостной дрожью, и Хоши впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не начать громко стонать. Т’Пол медленно трахает её пальцами, наращивая темп, и в какой-то момент добавляет третий, подушечкой большого пальца находит клитор и с нажимом трет его. Хоши выгибается навстречу бесстыдным рукам, ей хорошо до звёзд в глазах, и она кончает через минуту. Т’Пол вовремя ловит невольный вскрик, заткнув её рот поцелуем.  
  
Хоши немного потряхивает после оргазма, и она пытается отдышаться. Т’Пол садится рядом и, кажется, намеревается одеться. Хоши перехватывает её руку, тянущуюся за верхней частью пижамы, и целует в раскрытую ладонь. У Т’Пол расширяются зрачки и она удивлённо выдыхает.  
  
– Позволь провести с тобой эту ночь, – говорит Хоши по-вулкански и заранее знает, что ответа «нет» не услышит.  
  
Только «да».


End file.
